


Death Is But The Next Great Adventure

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heaven, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury, this is for you. </p><p>Contains spoilers for 10x21 of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is But The Next Great Adventure

When Charlie opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is a bright blue sky. She presses her hands down at her sides to get her bearings and touches petals, soft and silky smooth against the pads of her fingers. After further exploration she figures out her body is cushion by thousands upon thousands of orange poppies. Abruptly, she sits up, freezing when she sees the sparkling glittery green of the Emerald City.

“What the hell?” Charlie whispers, darting her eyes around. She shouldn’t even be in the field, its scent could kill her she has to get out of here she has to -

“Charlie?”

Charlie whips her head towards the voice and finds Dorothy laying a few feet away from her, lounging back against her elbows amongst the blooms. She’s wearing that blue dress Charlie used to love so much on her and she looks beautiful, so beautiful.

“Are you alright?” Dorothy asks, sitting up. She reaches over and pushes a few strands of loose hair behind Charlie’s ear.

“I don’t know how I got here, I was fighting this guy, he broke in and I had a knife, but then I just woke up and I don’t -”

“You’re dead, my darling. I’m so sorry,” Dorothy says.

“Am I heaven?” Charlie asks, slowly surveying the entire area, trying to find some indication that she’s not on Earth or not in the real Oz, but everything looks the same just as it did before.

“Yes. You get to relive all of your happiest memories and one of them happens to be here in Oz, with me.”

Charlie nods, biting her lip to hold her tears at bay as reality sets in. So she’s dead. Goddamn Winchesters, she should’ve run far away from them when she had the chance.

“I remember this. I dared you to come into the poppy field with me to see how long we could stay in here before we needed fresh air again. We both lasted a whole thirty seconds and then ran out of the field right before we both passed out.”

Dorothy nods, smiling. She reaches up with her palm and cups the side of Charlie’s cheek. “Yes, and then we both collapsed into a giggling fit on the outside of the field.”

“And that’s when I kissed you for the first time,” Charlie adds, closing the distance between them to do just that. She presses her lips gently against Dorothy’s, lingering, a slight press and a taste of honey.

“Now,” Dorothy starts when Charlie pulls away, “You can do this for eternity.”

“Awesome!” Charlie says, grinning.

“However, there are other memories I’m sure you’d like to see.”

“How do I get to them?” Charlie asks.. She’s waiting for Dorothy to vanish and Oz to be replaced by another one of her other various happy memories. Maybe Comic-Con the year she got her tattoo? Or LARPing, that would be cool.

“It’s easy, all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road.”

Duh, she should have known that. Charlie leans in and presses another kiss against Dorothy’s lips.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise. I just need to see the others.”

“Take all the time you need, I’ll be here.” Dorothy assures her, removing her fingers from Charlie’s cheek, releasing her.

Charlie smiles, jumping to her feet and jogs out of the field, returning to that sunflower yellow road she knows so well.

“Alright Oz, take me home.”

She takes a few steps forward along the bricks when the scene around her changes.

A faded baby blue room surrounds her. There are crisp white curtains covering the windows and no light illuminates the room except for a small bedside lamp on the nightstand. A wave of nostalgia washes over her; she would know this room anywhere. Charlie freezes in the doorway, staring at her six year old self, curled up in bed, staring at her Mother in rapt attention as she reads to her from The Hobbit.

“This is the last chapter, Celeste, are you ready?” Her mother asks, eyes twinkling in the lamplight.

“No, I don’t want it to be over!” Little Charlie says, shaking her head and frowning.

Her Mother chuckles, patting one of Charlie’s hands where it rests on the blanket. “Don’t worry, sweetie, we can read it again.”

“Promise?” She asks.

“I promise.”

“Okay, Mommy, keep reading,” Little Charlie orders.

Charlie watches her mother pick-up the book; she wants to hear this too. Walking over to the bed, she perches on the side of it, listening intently as her mother begins.

“As all things come to an end, even this story, a day came at last when they were in sight of the country where Bilbo had been born and bred, where the shapes of the land and of the trees were as well known to him as his hands and toes.”

She’s crying by the third paragraph, but it doesn’t matter. Charlie hasn’t felt this at peace and this happy in so long. Everything is light, weightless and free. She’s home,  and she gets to see her mom how she remembers her: healthy and happy. She is dead, which sucks, but her memories? They’re pretty great. And if she had to choose between struggling through all the pain and worry of the real world versus the chance to be with her friends, her mom and the girl she loves? She’d choose the dreamland of Oz any day.

After all, there’s no place like home.


End file.
